The present invention relates to a training device of golf and, more specifically, to a detachable laser pointer adapted for use with a golf putter to aim the putter head at the hole.
Golf putters with laser pointer (sight) means are known. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,227,983; 6,066,052; 5,964,668, etc. According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,227,983 and 6,066,052, the laser pointer is directly installed in the putter head, and controlled to emit a laser beam (or two laser beams) perpendicular to the striking face of the putter head. Because the laser pointer is directly installed in the putter head, it is not detachable for use with a regular golf putter without laser pointer means. Another drawback of these designs is that the user may not be able to see the laser beam clearly when looked at the ground because the laser beam extends from the front side of the striking face of the putter head. Furthermore, because the switch of the laser pointer is provided at the putter head, the user must stop the action of aiming the putter head at the hole when switching the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,668 disclosed a laser pointer which is mounted on the shaft of the golf putter near the grip of the golf putter by means of a clamp. The laser pointer is controlled to emit a laser beam to aim the striking face of the putter head to the hole, which can be seen by the user clearly. However, this clamp and laser pointer assembly is bulky and heavy. When installed in a golf putter, the clamp and laser pointer assembly destroys the sense of beauty of the golf putter and, affects the smoothness of the user""s action in operating the golf putter. In addition, it is complicated when installing the laser pointer on the golf putter. Furthermore, the regular golf putter has various diameters which may not be fit for the clamp such that the emitted laser beam may be vibrational or oscillatory when in use.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a detachable laser pointer for golf putter, which is compact and convenient for carrying by hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable laser pointer for golf putter, which can easily and positively be installed in any of a variety of golf putters to emit a clear laser beam onto the ground to aim the putter head at the hole.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, a detachable laser pointer comprises a mounting base, a joint, a laser module, and a power switch. The mounting base has a smoothly arched coupling groove disposed in one side thereof, a locating plate upwardly extended from the coupling groove, and a receiving groove disposed in one side thereof opposite to the coupling groove. The joint has a coupling block disposed at one end thereof and detachably mounted in said receiving groove, and a pivot portion disposed at an opposite end thereof. The laser module has a housing provided with a pivot portion pivoted to the pivot portion of the joint for enabling said housing to be turned upward/downward relative to said joint, a laser diode and circuit board assembly installed in the housing and adapted for emitting a laser beam out of said housing, and a power source installed in the housing and adapted for providing electricity to the laser diode and circuit board assembly. The power switch is electrically connected to the power source of the laser module and adapted for switching on/off the laser diode and circuit board assembly.